Mobile device management (MDM) is an industry term describing the administration of mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, laptops and desktop computers. The use of MDM allows an enterprise to provide employees, contractors, etc., with access to internal networks via the mobile devices of their choosing.
MDM is typically implemented and maintained by an MDM provider which controls and protects the data and configuration settings for the mobile devices in the network. For example, MDM can be implemented and maintained by an MDM provider for an enterprise client with the use of a third party product such as, for example, a third-party application (“app”). In such cases, the MDM providers typically provide a standard development kit (SDK) for MDM development/integration into the third-party app. Unfortunately, this requires third-party application developers (or content providers) to create and maintain various versions of their applications for each MDM provider. Maintenance of the various versions can quickly become unmanageable.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Upon reading the following, other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.